mariofandomcom_de-20200214-history
DIC Entertainment
DiC Entertainment, ehemals auch unter den Namen The Incredible World of DiC, DiC Audiovisuel, DiC Enterprises, DiC Animation City and DiC Productions bekannt, war ein international tätiges Filmstudio. Geschichte Anfänge der DiC Enterprises Gründung und erste Erfolge (1971-1986) Der RTL-Mitarbeiter Jean Chalopin gründete 1971 in Luxemburg die Diffusion, Information et Communication (lit. Verbreitung, Information und Kommunikation), welche jedoch meistens als DiC abgekürzt wurde, als eine Unterabteilung im RTL-Konzern.David Perlmutter (2014): America Toons In: A History of Television AnimationDIC, Computer Memories Plan Merger : Cartoon Maker Seeks Easy Way to Go Public - latimes Die DiC-Niederlassung in den Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika wurde im April 1982 in Burbank, Kalifornien von Andy Heyward, einem ehemaligen Geschichtenschreiber des Animationsstudio Hanna-Barbera, gegründet, um DiC-Produktionen ins Englische zu übersetzen. Das Unternehmen produzierte Fernsehanimationen und verkaufte diese, damit die Syndizierung von TV-Sender-Netzwerken ihre Animationen übertrugen konnten. DiC verlangte zwar keine non-kreativen Arbeiten im Ausland, jedoch erzwangen sie gewerkschaftsfeindliche Maßnahmen und engagierten temporär Mitarbeiter, um die Produktionskosten niedrig halten zu können. Nachdem Andy Heyward DiC 1977 beitrete, entwickelte er die Figur ''Inspector Gadget'', was sich später als finanzieller Erfolg für das Unternehmen herausstellen würde. DiC hatte eine Partnerschaft mit Spielwarenherstellern und Grußkartenfirmen für charakterbasierte Inspector Gadget-Produktlinien ins Leben gerufen, die parallel zur 1983-gestarteten Animationsserie sowohl produziert als auch vermarktet wurden. So kamen DiC-Produktionen mit Werbekunden und Zeitfinanzierern in Kontakt, wodurch DiC Enterprises profitabel wurde.Huge Debt Keeps Pressure on DIC to Keep Turning Out Animated TV Hits : Cartoon Firm Deals Way to Top - latimes Übernahmen durch Heyward und ABC (1986-1993) Andy Heyward sowie die Investoren [[Wikipedia:de:Bear Stearns|''Bear Stearns & Co.]] und ''Prudential Insurance Co. kauften von Ende 1986 bis Anfang 1987 die 52%-ige Beteiligung der Bertelsmann-eigenen RTL Group an DIC Enterprises durch eine fremdkapitalfinanzierte Übernahme in Höhe von 70 Millionen Dollar ab.Nach jener Übernahme verließen Gründer Jean Chalopin, die Cartoonisten Bruno Bianchi und Bernard Deyriès sowe der Produzent Tetsuo Katayama das Unternehmen und wurden durch Robby London und Michael Maliani als Schlüsselpersonen imm Unternehmen ersetzt. Nach dem Verkauf seiner Anteile an DiC gründete Chalopin 1987 den Betrieb C & D (Creativity & Development) und produzierte in den späten 1980er und 1990er Jahren weiterhin Animationen. C & D hatte die DIC-Bibliothek ausländische Vertriebsrechte von Saban Entertainment erworben, kurz nachdem Saban sie 1987 von DIC erworben hatte. 1996 verkaufte Chalopin die C & D-Bibliothek an das Joint Venture Saban/Fox Kids Network.Deltec International Group - Isola Capital DiC als ABC/Disney-Abteilung Unter Heywards Leitung blieb DiC lange Zeit ein unabhängiges Studio, bis 1993 ein Joint Venture mit Capital Cities, der damaligen Muttergesellschaft des American Broadcasting Company (ABC)-Netzwerks, unter dem Namen DIC Entertainment LP gegründet wurde. Nach der Übernahme von Capital Cities im Jahr 1995 wurde sie eine Tochtergesellschaft von Disney, wodurch DiC ebenfalls ein Teil der Walt Disney Company wurde. Disney gab VHS-Versionen von DIC-Cartoons für den Rest der 1990er Jahre heraus, alle Shows von DiC wurden auf dem internen TV-Sender Toon Disney ausgestrahlt. Des weiteren produzierte Disney auch zwei Filme mit dem DiC-Maskottchen Inspector Gadget, die den gleichnamigen Namen ''Inspektor Gadget'' bzw. ''Inspektor Gadget 2'' tragen. Unabhängigkeit Aufgrund dessen, dass Andrew Heyward Hilfe von den Investoren ''Bain Capital'' sowie ''Chase Capital Partners'' bekommen hatte und der Tatsache, dass Disney im Gegensatz zu ABC wenig Interesse an DiC an DiC hatte, wurde DiC zurück an Heyward verkauft.Bain backing buyout of DIC – VarietyDIC departs from Disney | Broadcasting & Cable Heyward zahlte Bain Capitals Zinsen im Jahr 2004 und nahm das Unternehmen im folgenden Jahr an die Öffentlichkeit (Angebot von Aktien an Öffentlichkeit). In den folgenden Jahren folgen Zusammenarbeiten mit unteranderem ''POW! Entertainment'' und ''NBCUniversal International Networks''. Eingliederung in Cookie Jar Group/DHX Media Am 6. Dezember 2008 wurde DiC von kanadischen Medienproduktions- und Vertriebsgesellschaft ''Cookie Jar Group'' für 87.6 Millonen Dollar aufgekauft und anschließend eingegliedert.Cookie Jar Entertainment, DIC agree to merge | Hollywood Reporter 2012 erfolgte der Kauf von Cookie Jar selbst durch die kanadische Animations- und Produktionsfirma DHX Media, die bis auf wenige Ausnahmen die gesamten Rechte an den DiC-Produktionen hält. Produktionsliste *''The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!'' (1989) (Koproduktion mit Nintendo of America, vorheriger Vertrieb von Viacom Enterprises) **''The Legend of Zelda'' (1989-1990) **''Club Mario'' (1990) **''King Koopa's Kool Kartoons'' (1989) *''The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3'' (1990) *''Super Mario World'' (1991) (Koproduktion mit Reteitalia S.p.A) *''Captain N & The Video Game Masters'' (1992) *''Super Mario All-Stars'' (1994) Galerie DIC_Enterprises_1979.png|Logo von 1980 bis 1987 DIC_Entertainment_1987.png|Logo 1987 bis 2008 DiC.jpg|Logo von 1995 bis 2008 Einzelnachweisliste Kategorie:Unternehmen